User talk:Tao64
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tao64 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Edgeofnight (talk) 13:20, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Pacific Chaos Give me China's amount of soldiers, tanks, and planes used for the invasion of Burma. Don't give me ships, its really impractical to send those :D Erizium (talk) 12:14, July 12, 2015 (UTC) News http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/New_World_(Map_Game) has a had new player join as a new nation. A move by your nation may be needed soon.Oniontree1 (talk) 21:17, July 28, 2015 (UTC) We should make an alliance against Dream. While I did have plans to form a Celtic Union, with you now as Soctland, I guess I will have to settle for Wales, Cornwall and the Isle of Man. You can have north England. I mean, Dream wants to rebuild the UK. We can't let that happen. Spartian300 (talk) 22:24, August 3, 2015 (UTC) You're not mod. Stop. Revolution 9 (talk) 22:06, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Why should I? Other people have done it and I've done it on other map games. I honestly don't know what's wrong. ~Tao64 SSS4 has started Anarchist America Just a reminder that the Anarchist America Map Game will begin on the 14th August 2015. Anarchist America (Map Game) Awesome history 28 (talk) 09:26, August 11, 2015 (UTC) let's form that Alliance in SSS4. Also, need some supplies. Spartian300 (talk) 10:41, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Toby invaded me. Time to put our alliance in action. If it works, we can divide up the Great Lakes. I mean, you intervened to help me out, so technically, you are at war with him now. Dude, this is our hour! Spartian300 (talk) 19:51, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Um, didn't we agree that you would get Indiana, and I would Ohio? Dude, respect your promise, please. You didn't help me against Toby. What was that? Spartian300 (talk) 21:06, August 14, 2015 (UTC) get on chat Revolution 9 (talk) 21:47, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Can u get on chat? Revolution 9 (talk) 00:01, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Dude, we have to beat Edge and Nathan, right now. Please, help me and the others out. The Northern League must stay firm against the traitors. Spartian300 (talk) 22:39, August 17, 2015 (UTC) 2015 Map Game I noticed that u wanted to be implausibly checker in the 2015 Map Game. I'm head mod know so I'm aproaving u to be it. You will be rank 3 (I think) IMPORTANT: U NEED TO SIGN UP AS EITHER BRITAIN OR TURKEY BECAUSE U NEED TO BE A BOLD NATION TO BECOME A MOD. Thanks, ~ AH28 It will start on the 22nd September 2015. Awesome history 28 (talk) 18:26, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Galactica Revisited Initating jump to Warp in 3....2....1......Galactica Revisited has begun! Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 13:27, September 28, 2015 (UTC) World At War II The Game shall begin Tomorrow at 6:30 PM Central Time. Hope to see everyone [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin, Destroyer of Memes']] The World At War, II The Game has Begun [http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fireurchin Fireurchin, Destroyer of Memes] Brave New World It starts Monday. #PraiseRoosevelt.